<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>永远 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532408">永远</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom! The 8, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>听夏日倾情随便打了一点</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>永远</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“明浩啊。”“嗯，怎么了？”“你想不想……”</p><p>文俊辉话说到一半不说了，徐明浩手里拿着画笔转过头来看他，有头发没扎住掉下来遮住了视线，文俊辉走上前去帮他把头发撩开。</p><p>“想什么？”夕阳从落地窗照进来，文俊辉的眼睛被照成浅棕色，徐明浩能在里面看到自己的影子。“没什么！”文俊辉的视线突然飘忽起来，一下看天一下看地，手上抓着徐明浩画画时穿的围兜不放。</p><p>“那你先放开我。”徐明浩放下手里的笔和调色盘，抬高了手让文俊辉从他身上把围兜摘下来。去洗手的时候文俊辉跟在屁股后面好像小孩子，徐明浩洗完转过头来直接扯住他的领子亲了上去。文俊辉被吓得手放哪里都不知道，还是徐明浩用舌头顶了下嘴唇才慢慢张开嘴，手也放在了徐明浩腰上。</p><p>“不是想做爱吗？”徐明浩在接吻的间隙把手伸下去，没两下那东西就硬起来顶着他的手。“我我我我——”文俊辉结结巴巴，后退了两步屁股就顶到餐桌。“哎你真是……”徐明浩去牵他的手，“下次要就直接说。去房间里吧？”</p><p>文俊辉躺在床上的时候徐明浩正在给自己做扩张，文俊辉视线紧盯着徐明浩在后穴出入的手指，两人手的大小没差太多，但他总觉得徐明浩的手指比他更细长，好像他用两根手指扩张的宽度徐明浩得伸进三根。他坐起身来去搂徐明浩的腰，徐明浩顺势趴在他身上，他转头去吻身上人的耳廓。</p><p>“要进来吗？”徐明浩有点喘，坐在他身上搂着他的脖子，手摸索着文俊辉的阴茎要插进去。文俊辉牵了他的手十指相扣，鼻子蹭蹭他的侧脸。“那我进去咯。”</p><p>他小心翼翼地插入，徐明浩还不至于身体差到像瓷器的程度，但文俊辉总是谨慎地对待。“会痛吗？”他停了一会儿，手上安抚地摸着徐明浩的脖颈像摸一只猫。“不会。”徐明浩稍微坐起来，自己开始动，阴茎在体内进进出出。</p><p>文俊辉抬起头吻他的喉结，徐明浩的喉结没有他这么明显。或许他只是吃了很小的一口苹果。文俊辉胡思乱想，徐明浩骑乘的时候就连他的高潮也能控制地很好，没多久他就有点承受不住。</p><p>“一起吗？”文俊辉一边去握徐明浩的性器一边这么问。徐明浩点点头，把头发捋到后面去低下头来吻他。</p><p>会永远一起吗？文俊辉在临近高潮的时候会蹦出一些奇怪的想法。但这个世界上哪里有什么永远，永远没有永远。</p><p>射出来的时候他的大脑一片空白，徐明浩趴在他身上好轻，徐明浩跟他十指相扣握得好紧。可能会永远一起吧。文俊辉反扣住徐明浩的手，至少现在在相信永远。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>